<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>him whose howling drives men mad [podfic] by Kaladin_x_happiness</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29170299">him whose howling drives men mad [podfic]</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaladin_x_happiness/pseuds/Kaladin_x_happiness'>Kaladin_x_happiness</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>It's Tough To Be A God [the podfics] [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Mechanisms (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Body Horror, Canon-Typical Violence, Canonical Character Death, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, a creation myth for Gunpowder Tim, god AU</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 11:48:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29170299</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaladin_x_happiness/pseuds/Kaladin_x_happiness</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It's never easy to bring a Monster back from the brink.<br/>But Jonny isn't one to give up when the going gets rough</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jonny d'Ville &amp; Gunpowder Tim</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>It's Tough To Be A God [the podfics] [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2120496</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>him whose howling drives men mad [podfic]</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27000883">him whose howling drives men mad</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sinna/pseuds/Sinna">Sinna</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Length of podfic: 6 min 16 sec</p>
<p>A gift for Sinna, whose writing I enjoy reading. Keep up the good work!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <iframe></iframe>
</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p><a href="https://soundcloud.com/rosie-writes">Rosie-Writes</a> · <a href="https://soundcloud.com/rosie-writes/him-whose-howling-drives-men-mad-podfic">him whose howling drives men mad [podfic]</a></p>
</div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>